In general, a vast number and types of stringed instruments are known in the art. Exemplary stringed instruments include, without limitation, guitars, banjos, violins, ukuleles, cellos, lutes, and the like. Many stringed instruments generate tuned sounds by plucking, strumming, picking, or running an object such as a bow across a tensioned string, cord, or wire.
Musicians can learn to play a given stringed instrument using a variety of approaches. For example, students of the guitar may learn certain chords by placing the fingers of one hand along the neck in pre-determined locations so as to generate desired tones using a combination of appropriate string lengths, and strumming or picking strings with the other hand. Students of the violin, on the other hand, typically play single notes at a time by running a bow across a single (or sometimes double) string; the pitch of each string can be dynamically varied by appropriate placement of the student's fingers along the neck, or fingerboard.